Category talk:Move
Centralized Move discussions Proposal: To have all move discussions take place here, rather than the individual article talk page. Reason: To make it easier for editors to participate in Move discussions by making them easier to Watchlist and find. Implementation: Change the destination in the template from Discuss to Discuss. Create a template for use on article talk pages, indicating that a move discussion has taken place and directing editors here. Discussion I'm not sure about this change; I think making it easier to find move discussions is a good thing, but it's such a fundamental change that I don't want to do it without input from others. The Paradox 00:28, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Sounds perfectly fine to me. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:38, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds, good to me as well. A static talk page would certainly be more ideal. Course we also have the option of the forums as well. Those are a little easier to keep track of changes. But I'm perfectly cool with a meta-move talk page. --Brian Kurtz 03:10, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::Aye, I say, by the corner of my eye. :::I hope it works as good as it sounds. :) :::Can we get the pages that are still in discussion in a sub-category than the pages that are ready to be moved? I'm not sure this has been addressed yet or not, but it makes sense to have things in different stages of moving in different sections. :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:34, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Centralizing it would make discussions easier. ::::Roygbiv666 00:05, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Active discussions have been moved here, all that I could find anyway. All "Reality Unknown" and "Full Name Unknown" articles have been moved to subcategories. The only articles left in the category are those whose discussions are still in process, the only discussions on this page are still active (if kinda stale in some cases). Is that close enough to the staging area you desired, Nathan? The Paradox 16:56, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Move Discussions Ripley Hunter (New Earth) to Rip Hunter (New Earth) So, if his real name is unknown, and he always (to my knowledge) goes by "Rip", why "Ripley"? :Roygbiv666 00:02, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::More importantly. First of all, for anybody who reads the Booster Gold monthly, this is a Spoiler. Otherwise you'll find this all out anyway. So, as of Booster Gold #1,000,000, we actually now know Rip Hunter's real last name. It's Carter. As in Michael Jon Carter. As in holy mother of crap, Booster Gold is Rip Hunter's father. First name is still unknown. What are the ramifications of this? :::- Billy Arrowsmith, 06:28, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Anti-Monitor (New Earth) to Anti-Monitor (Antimatter Universe) Okay, seriously. The Anti-Monitor is considered from New Earth? That's... I mean, number one, he's a pre-crisis character, number two, he's multiversal, number three, the entire point of the character is he's from the Antimatter Universe. I'd do it myself, but there seem to already be loads of sub-pages and appearances. Really, can we do something about this? :- Billy Arrowsmith, 07:08, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::I'd like to resurrect this topic. If he is the Anti-Monitor from the Crisis on Infinite Earths, then he's from the Antimatter Universe, not New Earth, and should be styled Anti-Monitor (Antimatter Universe). Anyone else? -- 15:05, 26 October 2008 SFH :::That would bring him into line with his counterpart, Monitor (Earth-One), and set him apart from the new breed of Monitors such as Monitor Bob, Monitor Solomon, and Monitor Nix Uotan, who don't have a parenthetical reality designation. The Paradox 22:28, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Support Chadlupkes 01:10, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Virgil Hawkins (New Earth) to Virgil Hawkins (Dakotaverse) So clearly this page needs some naming. Apparently his name is Virgil Hawkins, but what's the reality designation? Does Milestone have its own universe? I assume it does, but we don't have too much Milestone info on the site. "Virgil Hawkins (Earth-Milestone)"? We know it's multiversal because of Worlds Collide. :- Billy Arrowsmith, 20:22, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :According to Milestone Media, the Milestone stuff is destined to be a part of "New Earth". ::Roygbiv666 00:50, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I remember flipping channels once and ending up on the Static Shock cartoon and wondering why he was talking to the Green Lantern. That could explain it. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith, 00:56, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Right now, it's suggested that this article be moved to the Dakotaverse. But... isn't Static slated to be appearing in the Teen Titans pretty soon? ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:42, 10 September 2008 (UTC) René Jacques Brande (Pre-Zero Hour) to Ren Daggle (Pre-Zero Hour) I have to disagree with moving this page. While he may have been born a Daggle, he changed his identity years before founding the Legion and was legally known as Brande. The Paradox 19:56, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm not obsessed with the idea. But it would help solidify his ties to his son, Reep Daggle (Pre-Zero Hour). Also, it would distinguish his character origins more solidly from René Jacques Brande (Post-Zero Hour), who was an actual human, and was actually born with that name. I see where you're coming from. It irks me everytime I have to type Edward Nashton instead of Edward Nigma, but I think in this case there's enough reason to. He's also now gone back to his Durlan form, albeit in death. :Plus, I really hate having to copy-paste people's names to get the pronounciation correctly when I'm making appearances. And I find it best to just try and avoid that whenever possible. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:16, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Sandy Anderson (SW6) to Inferno (Pre-Zero Hour) Her name is never revealed. The "Sandy Anderson" moniker came from a story in which every character was called by a name similar to their real name. The Paradox 01:03, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Earth-V to V for Vendetta Continuing the transition away from Earth-''Placeholder'' designations. The Paradox 01:03, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Jason Todd (Earth-3) to Owlman II (Earth-3) According to the notes, this is all based on the personal conclusions of an editor rather than anything explicitly revealed in the comics. The Paradox 01:03, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Jennie-Lynn Hayden (New Earth) to Jennifer-Lynn Hayden (New Earth) Ending Battle to Superman: The Ending Battle Buck Bonner (New Earth) to Bernard Bonner (New Earth) Glossary:Retcon to Retcon There's more information than a glossary entry should contain, and this is a prime Concept of comics. The Paradox 10:45, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Robert Long (New Earth) to Robert Long (Armageddon 2001) The Robert Long described in the article is not the mainstream DC Universe version. The mainstream version was a little boy who died in a car accident with his father. This version is from an alternate future, much as the Titans Tomorrow characters are, and should be treated as such. The same actually applies to most of the Team Titans characters, with the exception of Deathwing, Mirage and the Terra dup. The Paradox 19:59, 4 November 2008 (UTC)